The present invention relates to an engineered combinatorial material architecture across length scale hierarchy for multifunctional treatment of synthetic, semi-synthetic, and non-synthetic (natural) substrates. The functional attributes of the nanoengineered material architecture may be flame retardant or in combination with antimicrobial and/or insect repellent, and/or hydrophobic properties.
The use of flame-retardant treatment processing of various synthetic, semi-synthetic, and natural-made industrial products such as textiles is common, as safety standards and concerns have required certain materials to be capable of inhibiting, suppressing, or delaying the production of flames. Halogen-based materials, for example, are known, but raise significant toxicity concerns. Antimicrobial treatment products including silver have become popular in order, for example, to control odor. An improved multifunctional, combinatorial material architecture for treatment processing of various substrates that provides one or more of these functions, with improved properties, is desirable.